The Soul of a Firefly
by Mr. Kitty Cat Meow Face
Summary: Maka is unhappy with the martial law and seeks to rise against it. Join her and the Soul Eater crew as they try to survive in the hostile world. "Remember, when you're lost in the darkness, look for the light." -Firefly Mantra
1. Chapter 1: From the Darkness

**Author's** **Note: I'm sorry this is a short chapter (a little over a page) I hope you enjoy anyways.**

******Disclaimer: I, sadly enough, do not own Soul Eater or The Last of Us**

**Without further ado... The Soul of a Firefly**

* * *

_It's 2033, 20 years after the infection swept across the world. On that dreadful day, many were bitten, over 200 others were murdered, either way, they're as good as dead. The plague started in the southern cities, and then spread like wild fire. Some towns had up to a week's worth of warning, yet people refused to leave their homes, so they died. Those who did leave where herded into quarantine zones by the remaining military. Food became scarce and soon ration cards were needed to eat. The military took over and started hoarding most of the food for themselves. Even inside the quarantine zones, it's not safe. Soon after the military overthrew the government, people started rioting in the streets, asking for their rights back. Then, 10 years after the plague stuck, the military gave up hope on finding a cure. But the Fireflies, however, are still searching several years later. They see the military based government as tyrants who have long given up on the world. The Fireflies will rise and take back this hostile land._

_"You can still rise with us. Remember, when you're lost in the darkness, look for the light. Believe in the fireflies."_

_-The Firefly Mantra_

* * *

**Chapter 1: From the Darkness**

* * *

"Come out with your hands up!" orders one of the guards.

She walks out slowly with a kid following close behind. She has her hands above her head and she's looking straight into golden eyes. "We'd like to join you!" she calls out. Her face remains emotionless.

Her words cause many guards to gawk in the strangeness of the girl's request. She looked no older than 18, her little friend couldn't be over 12, and they were asking to _join the Fireflies_. There is no way their leader would allow two teenage girls shuffle their ways into such an organization!

She slowly approaches, having received no other response then odd looks. Then someone, someone being the leader of the Fireflies, steps up and she freezes. Her arms go limp at her sides as the golden eyes meet emerald in an all too familiar gaze.

"Maka?" asks the young man. He smiles as her eyes light up and a smile graces her face.

"Kid!" replies the girl. She brings her old friend into a bear hug but after a few seconds composes herself. "Kid, I request a meeting with your leader."

The boy smiles a bit, "Always so formal, Maka." Before she can protest he adds, "And you're looking at him. So, what do ya' need?"

She raises a brow, but doesn't question her gold eyed friend. Kid was never one to joke about such things. "We'd like to join your cause." Maka points to the black haired girl behind her, "That's my cousin Tsugumi. She's 12 but she has a good enough reason to join as any. Plus, I heard you guys were fighting a losing war, could use a few extra han-." A few gunshots go off and Kid signals for the small group to retreat.

"Come on; let's talk about this back at base." Maka grabs Tsugumi's hand as the follow Kid and the others to a more secure area.


	2. Chapter 2: And Into the Light

**Author's Note: Sorry it's so short again! But this chapter needed to happen; the real plot development will start soon. For now just enjoy so fluff-like shit. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or The Last of Us**

* * *

**Chapter 2: And Into the Light**

* * *

Maka was reluctant to leave Tsugumi's side, but after Kid showed them to the Playground, an old and small office building where some Firefly kids hang out, Maka felt Tsugumi would be safe enough with the others.

She and Kid walked into what used to be a hospital room. The room had been converted into a meeting room, with a long table in the middle surrounded with and assortment of different office chairs. As Maka turned her head to take in the whole of the room, she noticed a head of blond hair so light it could easily be mistaken for white. For a split second her emerald green eyes with the young man's blood red ones. He quickly turns towards Kid, who was now standing at the end of the table observing the two. The young man gives Kid a questioning look gesturing at Maka who still surveyed the room with curious eyes.

"Maka," two sets of eyes were suddenly on Kid, "this is my chief advisor, Soul Evans. Soul, this is an old childhood friend, Maka Albarn." The two's eyes clash. Both are glaring daggers.

Maka is the first to calm. "Nice to meet you, Soul," she began and started to hold out her hand.

But before she can continue, Soul breaks eye contact and swivels to face Kid. "What is she doing here?"

Kid is not at all fazed by Soul's act of rudeness and simply answers, "She'd like to join. Her, and her 12 year old cousin, would like to join our cause. That's why I called you in here, Soul. I need your help to decide whether or not they should fight."

Soul pounders the bizarre thought. Then he points to Maka, "Ms. Flat Chest can join, looks like she got the spirit, 'slong as she doesn't chicken out." Maka tries to interrupt but to no avail as Soul just continues over her protests, "but the little girl sounds too young to join our war. 'Course she's welcome to stay with the group." He adds the last part quickly because Maka gives him a look full of blood lust.

Kid nods his head in agreement, "Sounds about right. Soul, would you mind showing Maka around for me? I have some other business to attend to."

Soul just nods and takes Maka's arm to lead her out.

A couple of moments of walking in awkward silence later, Soul gives making light conversation a try, "So, where ya' from?"

Maka's reply is short and quick, "Death City."

Soul's mouth gaps open, "So d'you get a car or something? Death City's over 400 miles away!"

"No, actually, we walked. All 400 miles. It's really not as far as you'd think. It'd normally only take you a little over a month." She pauses for a few seconds and her eyes darken, "It took us about four… Tsugumi got sick a-and…"

With one look into her deep forest green eyes, Soul knows this is dangerous territory. He quickly changes the subject to avoid any haphazard that may come from this obviously touchy subject, "Anyways, I hope you like meatloaf. 'Cause that's the most common thing," he put a hand on the side and adds in a whisper, "and probably the best tasting meat-like substance, served on our menu."

Maka's eyes lighten and she even manages a small giggle as they walk into the lunch room, which had probably been the source of Soul's life-saving response. "Ya' know, Soul, you're not half as bad as I originally thought!" Maka says with a small smile.

"Haha, dream on flat chest!"

Maka flushes and reaches for a book out of her backpack.

* * *

**Author's Note: God… What have I just written… I made Soul and Maka flirt, oops. Anyways! Reviews and follows are appreciated! Hope you guys like it so far. I should be updating every other day or so.**


	3. Chapter 3: Life Can Only Be So Long

**Author's Note: Mwahaha! Another shorty, but I'll be updating tomorrow since it's a cliffy as well. Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! Reviews and follows are appreciated, as are the favorites ^_^ Also, a better explanation on the whole Firefly situation is coming up soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Last of Us or Soul Eater**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Life Can Only Be So Long**

* * *

Maka sat idly on the bed they provided her. There's a book open in her lap and she stares at the same page she's been reading for the past ten minutes. She's been thinking about just what's happened over the past week.

She and Tsugumi had finally made it to the Firefly base in a rickety old hospital located in Salt Lake City, but only after they went through hell. Tsugumi was unsurprisingly forbidden from taking part in any dangerous raids, 'tourist' attacks, or the Firefly meetings. Maka, however, was welcomed into their militia, since she knew Kid and all. Tsugumi had put up quite a fight when she was refused due to her age and inexperience, but she was dismissed as another whiney brat trying to brag their way in. Unfortunately, all the stories she told were true, even though they sounded a bit surreal. The higher-ups had asked Maka for confirmation, just in case, but she had deemed them lies if only for Tsugumi's protection.

In a little over a week, Maka had to have met over 100 members. There were many others, at different bases, some she just hadn't bumped into yet. Most were friendly, nice people; a few though, didn't take kindly to Kid letting new residence in so easily. A bit untrusting, but Maka knew they all had good reasons.

Soul had been Maka's designated tour guide and he always seemed to show up when she was lost, which happened quite frequently. He had even insisted that Maka and Tsugumi sit with him and his friends during lunch. At the table Maka had met a egoistic turquoise-haired boy named Black*Star, a sweet girl with pretty, long jet black hair named Tsubaki, a tall girl with long dirty blonde hair called Liz and her younger, peppy sister, Patty. They were all kind enough and all very, very different. They kind of remind Maka of her fam-

Maka's thoughts are interrupted at just the right time by none other than Soul slamming her book closed.

"Hey! I was reading that!" she starts to protest.

"Shut up idiot! There's something you'll wanna hear," Soul practically shouts. The look in his eyes is foreign to Maka, but his tone is dark and his words are rushed. Maka's not stupid; she knows something big just happened. And from the chaos she can hear through the walls, she can assume it's not anything good.


	4. Chapter 4: And Another One Bite the Dust

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul Eater, Soul Eater Not! , or The Last of Us.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: And Another One Bites the Dust**

* * *

It looks so much like a crime scene. Maka thinks she might puke from the horrid memories the scene brings back; they're memories of a happier time, when her dad use to tell her stories of before the apocalypse, when she use to sing and dance and, hell, even genuinely _smile._

But that was then. And this was no time to be smiling.

Maka, Soul, Liz, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and surprisingly Kid had been called for back-up when an emergency signal went off in the Playground. On the way in they killed, or re-killed if you may, three Runners and a Clicker. The undead were never a good sign. As the team had cleared their way through, they noticed the once clean floor was now stained crimson with a thick liquid.

On the sight from which the call came, there are four human _children's_ bodies in a pile blocking a door to one of the offices. Maka can hear muffled movement from inside; Kid seems to notice as well for he starts to gently move the bodies out of the way. As Kid, and now Black*Star, sit the lifeless children against a nearby wall, Maka is able to see one of the faces that were previously shrouded in shadow.

Maka hears the lock break and the thankful cries of five scarred kids, but she doesn't really register them. The violet eyes that once held so much warmth and happiness were now a dull charcoal and as cold as ice. Maka's knees grow weak and suddenly her hands are on the smooth, blood colored floor. Her hands go to her head to cover it as if in an earthquake.

An arm is placed around her shoulder and a hand moves up to wipe a tear from her face. A voice she's known since childhood speaks with a caring, even tone, "Maka, I know she was like you're little sister," Maka begins to ball, breaking down in front of everyone was weak, but she didn't care at the moment, "but we need to go. We- we don't know if this place is secure…" his voice breaks and he has a conflicted look in his eye that are shining with tears that threaten to spill. "Ma- ka," he stands and offers a hand, which she takes gratefully.

He turns around, having composed himself, and surveys the five that had managed to survive. "Let's go," he makes eye contact with Akane, the oldest of the kids, "I'm going to be filled in on exactly what happened here today." Kid spins around yet to yet again face the lost, "We'll collect the bodies later and give them a proper sign off."

Maka clings to Kid for support the whole way back. Who she's lost forever just isn't adding up. The more she thinks about it, the more she realizes the terrifying truth; she's all alone. There is _no one _left for her.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, um, yeah. These chapters are going to be relatively short, but I ****_should _****be updating every week. Imma go cry myself to sleep now ;~;**


	5. Chapter 5: The Dreadful Tale

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or The Last of Us**

* * *

**Chapter 5:The Dreadful Tale**

* * *

Maka is terrified, terrified of what this boy is going to say to them. She's scared that this 13 year old kid is going to claim that her little 'sister' died completely in vain. That she didn't help anyone. That she wasn't a hero.

Maka's irrational thoughts are broken by a deep breath and the boy, Akane, attempting to relay the nightmare. "It all happened so suddenly," he starts. "We were playing hide-n-go seek, T-Tsugumi was seeking, an-and then Anya screamed." His voice cracks several times and it's made obvious that this is still a sensitive topic. "Everyone thought it was a joke. But Tsugumi and I were quick to realize that it was no joke." He pauses to collect his thoughts. "We ran to the source, but it was already too late. Anya had her jaw ripped apart by a walker." Tears were starting to spill over the young boy's eyes. "Clay shot at the walker, killing it and Tsugumi rushed over to Anya before I could stop her." Akane gave up on holding back and tears streaked freely down his face. "Then the clicker came, with at least 12 walkers following." He looked up from his lap and his charcoal eyes held a look of pure sorrow when they clashed with Maka's. "I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Ma'am. I-I couldn't save her…" Maka's own tears spill over and fall to the floor at the boy's words.

Kid's arms are immediately around Maka, hold her close to him. Soul just stares wide-eyed at the floor until he is able to find his voice, "Continue, if you would."

Akane nods solemnly and guiltily looks back down at his lap. "The clicker grab Tsugumi and strangled her," the black haired boy deadpanned, all the previous emotion left his voice. "Clay then idiotically rushed the zombies in a fit of what I assume as vengeance." The color had left Akane's face as he started to blend in with the white walls of the office. "He told me to take the rest and hide. So I did. I ran and hid like a coward, and left my friend to die." He looks up focusing on the wall across from him. "I was able to lock Meme, Angie, the Sky Twins, and I in a safe room until you guys arrived…"

* * *

**Author's Note: Meow! **


End file.
